Embodiments are in the field of computer processing. More particularly, embodiments are in the field of processing and presentation of information with, e.g., standalone and/or application integration, object-oriented, hierarchical architecture, in the form of, e.g., an add-in application or a computing platform for creating, editing, interpreting, compiling, and/or executing an application.
Computing platforms form the basis by which higher level computing processes are defined and executed. Evolving computing paradigms have necessitated the corresponding evolution of computing platforms which support those paradigms, such as the imperative, object oriented, and functional paradigms.